The Giant Problem
'''The Giant Problem '''is an episode of Peg + Cat. Recap The episode begins with Peg and Cat sitting on spools of thread on the Giants' table at the top of the beanstalk. The Giants express their excitement about "having Peg and Cat for lunch" and leave to wash their hands. Cat takes Peg by the hand, saying that it is their "chance". Peg does not know what is going on and Cat explains that he's afraid the Giants will eat them for lunch. Peg explains that the Giants only meant that they were having them over to eat lunch with them. Cat is afraid because the Giants are so big, but Peg says that it is wrong to be afraid of somebody just because they are different from you. Cat points out that there is no food on the table, so Peg leads him into the Giants' kitchen to prove that the Giants have food. They find a cupboard where Peg thinks the food is, but it is locked. Cat tries to unlock it with a square key but it doesn't work because the keyhole is round. While Peg gets carried away worrying about not being able to unlock the cupboard, Cat finds the correct key and they unlock it, revealing two cookie jars. They start to sing the Problem Solved song while the Three Bears, the Three Billy Goats Gruff, the Pig and another pig come out from behind the cookie jars. Peg asks why they were in the cupboard, the fairy tale characters explain that, like Cat, they were invited for lunch by the Giants but got nervous due to their size and opened the cupboard to see what the Giants would be serving, but they got locked in. The fairy tale characters think the Giants did it on purpose, so they decide to escape and Peg agrees just to be safe. Upon hearing the Giants' footsteps, everyone hides until the Giants pass by. Peg decides that everyone has to stick together so nobody gets left behind and then Mr. Giant calls Peg and Cat's names, scaring everyone else. Mr. Giant wonders where Peg and Cat are and Mrs. Giant supposes they went to the bathroom. Mrs. Giant asks Mr. Giant to retrieve some things from the kitchen and he agrees. When Peg sees Mr. Giant approaching, she leads everyone into a pitcher, with the exception of Pig, who hides under a cup. Mrs. Giant asks Mr. Giant to fill the pitcher with milk and he agrees, so everyone jumps out. Mrs. Giant then asks for the cup, so Peg lifts it off the Pig. Then, the fairy tale characters hide in a hat while Peg and Cat hide behind some sunglasses, but Mrs. Giant asks for them too, so everyone runs off and hides in a tissue box, with the exception of Peg, Cat and the Pig, who hide behind a framed picture of the Giants' graduation. Mrs. Giant complains of allergies so Mr. Giant decides to bring the tissues out. Mrs. Giant thanks him and asks for the graduation photo, so Mr. Giant retrieves both items and everyone else slides down a tea towel onto the floor. Mr. Giant accidentally steps on a piece of toilet paper that becomes attached to his foot. The Three Bears and the pigs ride on a roller-skate and the Three Billy Goats Gruff, Peg, and Cat ride on the toilet paper while Mr. Giant carries the tray out. Outside, Cat asks if they should run away but Peg says no. Cat asks what they should do instead but Peg just shh's him. The Giants go off to check on their guests because they think they're still in the bathroom and are worried that they fell in. The guests run off and onto the beanstalk, with the exception of the Pig, who is on the table. Peg and Cat try to get the Pig back and Peg helps him reach the table with a spoon, but he accidentally launches himself through the air and ends up stuck under a transparent salad bowl with the Pig. The Giants approach and Peg freaks out but then notices a hole in the table. She decides to slide the bowl and help Cat and the Pig fall through, noting that she and Cat are geniuses but the Pig is not. They jump down and climb onto the beanstalk. They then slide down and approach Ramone at the bottom of the tree. He is building a house for the Seven Dwarfs and, on Peg's request, cuts down the beanstalk. The Giants ask why everyone ran away and Peg reveals to them that she and Cat's friends were locked in the cupboard. The Giants explain that the cupboard always locks when shut and apologize. The Giants show everyone the lunch and Peg apologizes but is sad when Ramone reveals that the beanstalk will take approximately ten years to grow back. She perks up and asks the Giants to put the salad in the freezer, while Cat asks them to save him a cookie. Peg, Cat, and the fairy tale characters then walk off homewards, singing about how there's ten of them. The Giants then drop down. In Peg and Cat's garden, Cat is wrapped in toilet paper and he and Peg almost forget the number eleven. Trivia * During the theme song, the giant cup and the Pig feature. * The Three Bears are the ones to sing, "So everything is awesome" in this episode. Characters #Peg #Cat #The Giants #The Three Pigs, including The Pig. #Three Billy Goats Gruff #Ramone #The Seven Dwarfs (mentioned) Songs *Peg + Cat Theme Song *Ten (We Did it Again) *Problem Solved *10 Friends Cultural References *Visiting the Giants via a beanstalk is a reference to Jack & the Beanstalk. *"This little piggy stays home" is a reference to the nursery rhyme "This Little Piggy Went to Market." and the pigs themselves are a reference to The Three Little Pigs. *The Three Bears are a reference to Goldilocks and the Three Bears. *The Three Billy Goats Gruff are characters from a fairy tale. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:2013